wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
King Ghidorah
King Ghidorah (キングギドラ Kingu Gidora), also dubbed Monster Zero or Ghidorah (ギドラ Gidora), is a three-headed dragon-like kaiju from the Godzilla film series. King Ghidorah is an ancient enemy of Godzilla and modern enemy of Christopher Thorndyke and Tifa Lockhart. Appearance King Ghidorah is a golden dragon monster with two legs, three heads on long necks, giant bat-like wings, and two tails. There are three forms of King Ghidorah which many have possess. *Cretaceous King Ghidorah: King Ghidorah's younger form. *Modern King Ghidorah: King Ghidorah's matured form. *Mecha King Ghidorah: King Ghidorah's mechanical form. The Strongest Ghidorah is the Titanus Ghidorah, a titan-size dragon monster with has defined arms which extend into his wings, with claws at the end of each fold. Abilities *Barrier: King Ghidorah's scales can manipulate the light from projectiles to form a protective barrier. Only it's enemy species could take down the barrier by cutting off it's middle head. *Durability: Ghidorah is being extremely durable and resistant to damage. Ghidorah withstands conventional weaponry with no noticeable effect, and can even shrug off point-blank blasts from every creature. It's mature form cannot be damaged at all by weapons made by technology. However, he survives having his middle head decapitated and his wings shredded, and remains alive but comatose for over 200 years laying on the sea floor. *Flight: Ghidorah's massive and powerful wings enable him to fly with great speed over long distances. King Ghidorah can encase himself within a meteorite while traveling from planet to planet. *Hurricane: King Ghidorah can produce hurricane-force winds by flapping his wings, which are capable of blowing away buildings and knocking other kaiju off their feet. *Electric Bolts: King Ghidorah can shoot six bolts of electricity from each of his wings. *Gravity Beams: Ghidorah's most famous ability is the golden lightning bolt-like gravity beams he spits from his three mouths. These beams are capable of causing large-scale explosions when fired at buildings. *Bio-electrical nature: Ghidorah's dermal layer is covered with traces of gold which act as a conductor that carries bioelectrical currents throughout his body. He has an electro-receptor molecular biology can conduct electrical currents, make water vapor heat up to extreme levels, and create localized storm systems, otherworldly tempests of thunder and lightning. *Intelligence: Cranial scans indicate each of Ghidorah's heads possess different levels of cognitive function and possible independent thought. *Regeneration: King Ghidorah is shown to have regenerated his entire body. With the middle head cut off by Godzilla, King Ghidorah loses it's ability. *Electric Bite: King Ghidorah can release a strong electric shock through his bite. *Mind Control: King Ghidorah can install a weak mind control on other beings susceptible to it. With the middle head cut off by Godzilla, King Ghidorah loses it's ability. *Extra-dimensional Nature: Due to it's body being destroyed by Godzilla, King Ghidorah's ghost-like in essences affords it the advantage of not being able to attack, while not being attacked in response. In addition, it also bends reality's space and time around it, resulting in Godzilla's beam attacks curving erratically off target into the air, and ground. *Gravity Control: King Ghidorah's mere presence results in extreme gravitational pressures being exerted upon anyone nearby. *Space Time Distortion: King Ghidroah can bend space and time around it. This results in improper readings pertaining to its presence or actions, and even abnormalities in how events play out. History Fan-made= =Cretaceous King Ghidorah= Cretaceous King Ghidorah quickly caused the KT extinction event; he exterminated the dinosaurs and almost every other life form on the planet. Cretaceous King Ghidorah then encased himself within a meteor and left the Earth, using the life-essence of the creatures he had destroyed to live as he traveled through space. Millions of years later, during a meteor shower in 1999, the same meteor crashed into the Mt. Fuji region, with Cretaceous King Ghidorah now being in his Grand King Ghidorah form. =Grand King Ghidorah= 130 million years layer, Cretaceous King Ghidorah arose again as Grand King Ghidorah. It came to Japan to feed on humans, mainly children, but he soon started to eat adults. Belvera, intrigued by King Ghidorah's arrival, and hoping to use him for her own ends, gets too close to the dome, and is drawn inside. Later, Moll and Lora encounter King Ghidorah, and Lora is infected with the monster's evil as she stares into one of its eyes. Lora attacks Moll, under the evil influence, and Fairy falls from the sky with Moll and Lora, saving Moll before she is also trapped in the dome. Lora joins Belvera inside the dome, where the captured children are screaming and huddling together, terrified. A battle between Belvera and Lora takes place, with Belvera begging for Lora to see reason and to work with her, but Lora is still being influenced by the spell of King Ghidorah. Meanwhile Moll, riding Fairy, encounters the teenage boy, and tells him about King Ghidorah. She explains that King Ghidorah needs the children's life force to feed upon. Paul Gekko managed to call forth Godzilla as he discovered that Toshiya Gekko was still loyal to the Galactic Eggman Empire and taking interested of King Ghidorah's current and powerful form. When the Kenshin-Gumi and Saito Hajime managed to take out the control bunker, King Ghidorah roars in outrage as it was defeated by Godzilla. Godzilla decapitates its middle head. As King Ghidorah makes a hasty retreat, Godzilla blasted out his wings with his atomic breath and caused him to fall into the North Sea. The empowered Godzilla began a new rampage across the Mushroom Kingdom. Emmy believed that King Ghidorah could be revived with technology from her time so long as his corpse was preserved by the cold water, and traveled back to 2204 in KIDS. =Mecha King Ghidorah= When Emmy discovered King Ghidorah's comatose body in 2204, she outfitted the beast with cybernetic enhancements, including a mechanical central head, metal wings and a metal chest containing electrical capture cables and a machine hand. Emmy and M11 took control of the new Mecha-King Ghidorah (メカキングギドラ Meka Kingu Gidora) and traveled back to 2015, where Godzilla had reached the heart of the city. Mecha-King Ghidorah attacked Godzilla with its advanced new weapons, subduing him with its capture cables and machine hand. Mecha-King Ghidorah flew out over the sea with Godzilla, only for him to blast out Mecha-King Ghidorah's wings and send them both plummeting into the ocean. Emmy and M11 escaped the mech inside of KIDS and teleported back to 2204, leaving Godzilla defeated, but still very much alive. =Hyper Mecha King Ghidorah= The Eggman Empire had upgraded Mecha King Ghidorah into Hyper Mecha King Ghidorah. |-|Movies= |-|Anime= Ghidorah was stated to have destroyed the Exif homeworld, leading to the species finding their way to Earth. Ghidorah was seemingly first alluded to as Endurph leads a prayer on the Aratrum, during which he references waiting for the day where their god will descend into the world, implying Ghidorah is their god, or at least deified. Later, Metphies would speak to Haruo in a cave, confirming the latter's question that their civilization was destroyed by kaiju, leaving behind nothing but their words and culture, even going on to say that Godzilla is not even worth fearing in comparison. Metphies offers to share one sacred word with Haruo, and whispers it to him, simply being: Ghidorah. Trivia *King Ghidorah's multiple heads were inspired by Yamata no Orochi, an eight-headed dragon from Japanese mythology. Roar *King Ghidorah First Head Roar *King Ghidorah Second Head Roar *King Ghidorah Third Head Roar *King Ghidorah Growling *King Ghidorah Bark *King Ghidorah Battle Cry *King Ghidorah Hissing Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Species Category:Fanon Category:Villains